


MAMMAMIA

by Petunia_Fettucini



Series: The Probably Cursed Boarding School [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: High school student bts, M/M, Mutual Pinings, Other, Professor monstax, Student Council exo, high schooler being dramatic, sunbae/councelor vixx, this is just chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petunia_Fettucini/pseuds/Petunia_Fettucini
Summary: This is the spinoffs for the TPCBS series. Consists of your popular neighborhood bois:Monsta x as young but Genius profsBTS as schoolmates of The Rascals (as u guys knew)Exo chanyeol, baekhyun, sehun and suho as The Boys Before Flower of student councilVixx as Sunbae turned teacher/counselorAll format would be in text fic
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: The Probably Cursed Boarding School [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790392
Kudos: 2





	1. Meet The Cutest Profs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellas,
> 
> Yes I finally decided to let this garbage out for the sole purpose of making up for my inconsistency on updating.
> 
> anw please enjoy!
> 
> ps: 1st chapter is for MonstaX
> 
> Here we go! 
> 
> xoxo

_ LeeMinhyuk  _ created a groupchat,  ** CUTE PROFS **

_ LeeMinhyuk  _ changed his name to _ CuteMin _

_ CuteMin  _ invited  _ YooKihyun _ and 

_ ChaeHyungwon _

_ CuteMin  _ changed _ YooKihyun  _ into _ CuteKi _

_ CuteMin  _ changed _ ChaeHyungwon  _ into _CuteWon_

CuteKi: I am disgusted

CuteMin: ok, dont care

CuteMin: listen

CuteMin: we need to disCUSS da new batch of profs that came this morning

CuteWon: wth min whats this

CuteMin: just ignore the gc until i stop ok frog

CuteKi: ya pabo you’re teaching third year right? 

CuteKi: I’ll snitch you to school head

CuteMin: do it I dare you

CuteMin: only that Park guy could do it and you knew that

CuteKi: fuck you right

CuteMin: ANYWAY

CuteMin: I knew you fancy lim changkyun, the new english lit prof

CuteWon: thought I’d sleep but I smell TEA

CuteKi: the fuck min?! I did not!

CuteMin: you fucking stuttered! 

CuteMin: “hi- hi. Yoo- Ki- Kihyun. History. Yes. History. Um- third year here. Yeah- third year. Yeah.”

CuteWon: HAHAHAHA

CuteKi: it was cold! You know how cold the room in the morning!

CuteMin: sounds like a lie and IT IS

CuteWon: might as well you jump him right there

CuteKi: oooooh dont even fucking started you muddy frog

CuteKi: your eyeballs almost popped out from the socket when that hoseok guy flex his arm

CuteKi: you pinched joo’s arm so hard he cried to me

CuteKi: I had to buy him mandu from the mart to shut him up

CuteWon: to be fair, I didnt know that nutritionist had to be that BUFF

CuteMin: a fucking gun, that is

CuteMin: also speaking of joo

CuteMin: i might have to fight him

CuteKi: shit here we go

CuteWon: what

CuteMin: the last one from the three. The most calm. Precious bear.

CuteWon: already comparing him to an animal

CuteKi: poor man is wearing a target on his back now

CuteKi: wait, joo fancy him too?

CuteMin: honestly, dunno?

CuteMin: but he clings to him fast

CuteMin: like really fast.

CuteKi: chill min the kid has a bf outside

CuteWon: yea he has life unlike you two

CuteMin: speak for yourself you pervert beanstalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wondering:  
> Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon teach third year. History for Kihyun, arts for Minhyuk (more focus on functional art), and chemistry for Hyungwon (unbelievable, yes)  
> Jooheon is kinda like instructor????? For music writing club.


	2. Meet The Flower Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda explain itself. Yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for our lovely EXO!!

** Pretty Bois in Wonderland (Student Council) **

Sehun: hyungs

Sehun: help

Suho: we only left for 5 mins kid

Sehun: that Im guy is here again

Sehun: now bringing a 

Sehun: what is  that

Baekhyun: kimbap? Bento? Ramyeon? Samgyeopsal? 

Baekhyun: what?

Chanyeol: one time I shared a bento box with Jinyoung bcs I bought the full set

Chanyeol: Jaebum came in the room andbrought a sandwich

Chanyeol: He glared at me, 

Chanyeol: like I murdered his first born

Chanyeol: Jinyoung only laugh and tell him to stay, eat with us

Chanyeol: he ate while stabbing me with his eyes 

Chanyeol: God you should to see his chin

Sehun: omg

Sehun: its chocolate

Sehun: a box of fucking chocolate

Suho: language maknae

Baekhyun: fuck fuck

Baekhyun: its the moment of the year

Baekhyun: and I am still pooping

Baekhyun: fML

Suho: language you uncultured swine

Suho: are you sure its chocolate?

Sehun: Jinyoung looks confused

Sehun: Im guy still has a perfect smile

Sehun: oh- jinyoung..laugh? OH

Sehun: not even closing his mouth????

Chanyeol: shitty shitt 

Chanyeol: you know what forget coffee

Chanyeol: no way I’m gonna missed this fcking moment of the year!!!!

Chanyeol: why is the coffee shop located in the FARTHEST BUILDING 

Chanyeol: I am power walking now

Sehun: update

Sehun: Jinyoung took one and eat it

Sehun: Im guy just looking at him

Sehun: oh? Eye whiskers?

Suho: are you sure maknae?????

Suho: damn it is moment of the year

Sehun: I am confused guys 

Sehun: what is this “moment” you keep talking about?

Baekhyun: for short

Baekhyun: everyone in school is anticipating this

Baekhyun: with Jinyoung and Jaebum

Chanyeol: you know Jinyoung has admirers, so is Jaebum

Chanyeol: but what everyone wanted is

Baekhyun: for both of them to officially together

Baekhyun: they act like an old married couple bUT

Chanyeol: they arent even in a relationship

Sehun: they arenT?!

Baekhyun: see? Its shocking

Suho: well I think they kinda already deeper than that

Suho: without realizing it you know

Baekhyun: Hhhhh Jaebum, ever the romantic

Chanyeol: hold your thirsty ass hoe

Sehun: oh its delish

Sehun: the chocolate

Sehun: lol you guys wont believe this

Sehun: its actually jackson’s

Chanyeol: hold on.

Chanyeol: what

Baekhyun: maknae explain

Sehun: omg HAHAHA this is hilarious

Suho: maknae, speak.

Sehun: Jackson has the hoots for Mark

Sehun: that foreigner senior who sometimes here to annoy Jinyoung

Baekhyun: oh! He once had a red hair

Sehun: right so Jackson bought him chocolate

Sehun: its the expensive kind guys

Sehun: and guess what?

Sehun: he fucking allergic to it. Gave it to Jaebum instead.

Suho: oh wow, poor man

Baehkyun: wha- HAHAHAHAHAH oh boi

Chanyeol: shit i almost felt his pain but

Chanyeol: I ran back for nothing so served him right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys read Just Soulmate Things, you knew that Suho and Chanyeol already in Student Council since mid section.  
> According to JYP School Book under section 2.B Student Council: Management and Staff, if the President of Student Council reelected again in high section, he could bring his old team back with several new addition as he likes. So both Suho and Chanyeol kinda forced to do the job again by Jinyoung. Yea.
> 
> Also Baekhyun got picked bcs he annoyed chanyeol all the time in the student council room (They’re old friends since mid section) and Jinyoung decided to give the boy a lesson. The boy didn’t receive any lesson and even enjoy the best time of his life in student council.
> 
> Sehun got picked bcs he lost a bet and he never went back out from it so yea.
> 
> In this AU Suho is fourth year (like Mark), Chanyeol and Baekhyun are third year (like Jinyoung), and Sehun is second year (like Youngjae)  
> xoxo


	3. Meet The Bangtan Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jin being drama club prodigy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened hours before drama club perform a play from one of the Russian finest playwright (at least for me) Anton Pavlovich Chekhov, “Uncle Vanya”
> 
> Drama club would present classic plays once every two months. In this year, Jin is the current president of the drama club

** BANGTAN BOIS **

Jinnie: rise and shine motherfuckers~

Jinnie: today is the day

Jinnie: a historical one

Joonie: its 6 am jin

Jinnie: WAKE UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS

Jiminie: oof its early hyung

Jinnie: oh hi sweetie

Jinnie: wake ur boyfie would you?

Jiminie: which one?

Jinnie: shit sometimes I forgot you nasty

Jinnie: the one that also your roomie

Jiminie: oh he is in the shower hyung

Jinnie: good boi, an early riser

Jiminie: oh no, we havent slept

Jinnie: fucking what

Seokkie: ohhhhhh babiesssss!!!!!!

Seokkie: hyung goodluck with today!

Seokkie: also jimin you need rest, both of you

Seokkie: correction, three of you

Jinnie: oh my sweet boi hobi

Jinnie: dont forget to drag that moldy cat of yours

Seokkie: yoongi hyung is out in the studio

Seokkie: I just finished showering and gonna bring him breakfast

Joonie: how is he seok-ah?

Joonie: jiminie dont do everything my brother ask you to

Jiminie: dun worry hyung, I am the one who always ask for it :)

Joonie: well, 

Joonie: ok I guess??

Jinnie: WHERES MY YOUNGEST KID

Jiminie: he’s still asleep hyung

Jinnie: he’s there?! Wtf

Jinnie: you guys really living it huh

Jinnie: ANYWAY I dont care what you’re doing right now

Jinnie: if one of you dare to be late even 1 sec

Jinnie: I’ll cut ties with you

Jinnie: dont expect me to cook for you EVER AGAIN

Seokkie: noted jinnie hyung! Me and yoongi hyung will be there

Seokkie: oh and hyung is fine, restless but still breathing

Jiminie: we’ll be there too! All us three!

Jiminie: wont missed our fav actor in action!!!

Joonie: now, let them get ready jinnie

Jinnie: okay, Seokjin OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:  
> Jin and yoongi are forth year, as you know from the original text fic  
> Namjoon and Hoseok are in third year  
> (Jin & Namjoon aren't roomie but Namjoon like to hangout and have a "sleepover", while Yoongi & Hoseok are roommates. 
> 
> Roommate arrangement doesn't necessarily has to be same year friends. Anyone can request a transfer if both pairs agreed)  
> Jimin and Taehyung are in second year (roommates)  
> Jungkook is in first year, and roomie with Yugyeom


	4. Meet VIXX as Your Neighborhood Sunbae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Vixx being Vixx

**VIXX (Vabulous Sixx)**

Momcha: i cant believe this

Momcha: @ravibutt 

Kenikonikoni: nooooooooo:(

Hyuggie: cant believe it wasnt me this time

Hyuggie: im the troubled child

Hyuggie: why u take my place hyung

Kongbin: hyung its 1am

Kongbin: wtf

Momcha: language young man!

Momcha: where is he

Kenikonikoni: raaabiiiii yaaaa

Ravibutt: smh

Ravibutt: what did i do

Taektaek: yeonie whats wrong

Momcha: I just got home from the reunion

Hyuggie: ohhhhhh the casts of beauty pageant

Hyuggie: i smell drama

Kongbin: damn now we’re talking

Taektaek: you good with taemin?

Taektaek: i mean you both winners but the tension

Kenikonikoni: i still remember the day taemin hyung gave the crown to you hyung

Kenikonikoni: like he gave his first born to a witch

Kongbin: in a way thats true

Momcha: SHUT

Momcha: ravi sweetheart can you explain why you became the model for art club?

Ravibutt: whats wrong with dat?

Momcha: precisely NAKED model for art club???????

Hyuggie: i mean hyung can get it

Kenikonikoni: he aint exercise for nothing yeonie hyung

Kongbin: thats ittt??????????

Kongbin: ffs im going back to hanzo

Momcha: YA LEE HONGBIN 

Taektaek: the kid earn more with gaming than teaching 

Ravibutt: also the reason why im modeling for art club

Ravibutt: money

Hyuggie: mood

Momcha: hyuk ah you’re still in school!

Hyuggie: we study so we could earn money hyung

Hyuggie: might as well start earlier

Kenikonikoni: well

Kenikonikoni: the kid’s got a point

Momcha: I cant believe this

Momcha: at least wear something to cover the d will you?

Ravibutt: no promises

Hyuggie: thats the goodies hyung

Momcha: KIM WONSHIK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee Fun Facts:
> 
> Cha Hakyeon (N) a.k.a the loml was student turned junior coach for Classic Dance Club
> 
> Jung Taekwoon (Leo) was student turned coach assistant for Vocal Club, while Lee Jaehwan (Ken) also student turned coach Assistant for Choir Club (it’s separated for competition purposes)
> 
> Lee Hongbin was student turned coach for E-Sport Club (yes they have it)
> 
> Kim Wonshik (Ravi) was student turned sunbae for Music Writing club, (sunbae for Jooheon also)
> 
> And baby Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk) is the only one who is still student on third year, but somehow got adopted by N and stuck to hang out with those oldies


End file.
